suspicious
by Adopt-the-stray
Summary: It has been 2 weeks since the incident about the "Bizarre Gallery"... And now, Ib and Garry are going to eat on Garry's favorite cafe (which has renovated a bit...) ... And something inside the cafe freaked out Garry.


A/N: This story just popped on my mind… It wouldn't leave my head (again) ., so I decided to write it… YAY! This is the result of the story, Oh! And by the way, this is just a one-shot, but it has a sequel… The title is "Long time no See"…

Anyway, enjoy! *Troll Face*

-.—

Ib's POV:

I woke up because of the sound of the alarm clock. I got dressed and went down to the living room, then I heard my mother calling me from the kitchen. I went there and greeted my mother and father good morning, they smiled and said "Good Morning, too." "Oh, Ib darling, Do you want to eat breakfast?" mother asked, I nodded… Minutes later, breakfast was served and then, moments later, we were finished.

Then the phone rang, "Oh, I'll get it." Mother said and went to the living room to answer the phone… SILENCE~ … then suddenly, my mother called me "Ib, there's someone calling for you."… I went there and answered the phone "Hello? This is Ib…" "Hi Ib!" 'It's Garry!', "Hello Garry!" "Hey, Uhh, Ib… Are you free for today?" I nodded but then I realized that this was a phone call "Yes, I'm free for today… Why?" "Do you want to eat at the café I talked about?" I smiled and answered "Okay!, Where will we meet?" "At the park…" "What time?" "How about right now? I just finished taking a bath, I just need to dress in something more presentable, heheh…" "Okay!" "Okay! Bye Ib, see you later~!" "Okay, see you." Then, the line clicked…

"Mother?" "Hmm, Yes Ib?" "Can I go out? I'm going to meet with someone" "Okay… Uhh, Ib darling?" "Yes mother?" "Who was that on the phone? He sounded like a guy… But he speaks like a girl…" "Oh! It's Garry… He's a precious friend of mine…" 'Though I really like him' "Ohh, okay, Have fun dear." Mother said with a knowing smile (or I think was a slight smirk) and a kiss on my forehead…

===== At the Park:

I sat on the bench and waited… 3 minutes later, Garry appeared "Sorry, Have you waited long?" I shaked my head "Oh, Good… I thought you waited for long… Come on, let's go!". I grabbed his coat and he looked at me, "What is it Ib?" I blushed and looked around, and then I held up my hand "Ohh, you want to hold my hand?" I nodded frantically and blushed furiously, "Okay!" Garry said with a big smile and he held my offered hand…

++ At the Café++

I looked around the café, it really changed. They decorated it beautifully… There's some painting and a sculpture… I looked at Garry 'He doesn't look good.', I tugged at his hand and he looked at me, I pointed near the window, "You want us to sit near the window?" I nodded "Okay!" he smiled and we went there, still holding hands... A guy approached us and took our orders and went back to the counter…

A few moments later, the guy returned with our orders and went back to the counter again… I took a macaroon and nibbled, and then I looked at Garry 'His obviously enjoying himself', then without realizing, I smiled slightly. "Eh? What is it Ib?" I noticed that I was smiling and quickly blushed "I-It's Nothing" I stuttered, this action made Garry smile and chuckle, I later joined in his chuckling… "Ohh~ Ib, Why are you soooooo cute?" Garry asked and then he patted my head. I blushed at his question and I noticed he's almost finished eating so I quickly ate the macaroons at my own platter… A few minutes later, we checked out and Garry paid at the counter (he insisted on paying). We once again held hands (which caused me to blush lightly) and then, I looked at Garry because he suddenly held my hand tighter and because he suddenly stopped, 'He's rather…. Stiff.'

I looked at the direction where he was looking, then I saw a beautiful landscape painting and then Garry suddenly spoke, "Wait! This looks a bit suspicious…" he pulled me behind his back and he touched the glass lid lightly and….. Nothing, nothing happened and Garry sighed that certainly sounded like relief. "C-Come on, Ib.". We went to the door and Garry turned the doorknob… It didn't open. I looked at Garry, who is currently battling with the doorknob, "'Why won't this open?" and then, he eyed the painting near the door (actually, the painting was just right beside the door) which is called "Mona Lisa". Garry looked scared, angry, paranoid. I sweat dropped at him and I tugged his hand, which was now tightly held by Garry, "Huh? Ah! Ib! What is it?" I pointed the door with my free hand and gesture for him to move aside a bit and I opened the door…

*Silence~* … Then Garry scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Eheheh… Anyway, let's go Ib!" Garry said with a big smile (A/N: like nothing ridiculous happened, TROLOLOL) and I smiled back, and then, we went on…

A/N: Sorry for some of my ridiculous grammatical errors T^T … Anyway, what do you think of the story? R&R please, much appreciated :3

Oh, and tune in for the sequel of this story, remember "Long time no See" , okay? Anyway, BYE LOVIES~~! X3


End file.
